


Голландия - Дания

by mila007



Series: Однострочники [4]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Football, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке:<br/>Т13-22 АУ. Чарльз — голландец, Эрик — датчанин. Они играют в футбол за сборные свои стран. Победа достаётся не Дании, а Голландии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Голландия - Дания

**Author's Note:**

> Фик времен Евро-2012.

Они познакомились, когда Эрика у его родного «Копенгагена» выкупил «Аякс», что, в свете еврейских корней Леншерра, немало веселило Чарльза. Впрочем, поводов для веселья у них и без того находилось немало – уже спустя месяц команда и тренера взвыли в голос от шалостей спевшейся парочки. Эрик был форвардом. Чарльз практически никогда не отлучался от ворот. Но при этом они умудрялись творить на поле такое...  
Когда на ЧЕ-2012 Эрик и Чарльз оказались в одной группе, но под разными флагами, все «евреи» дружно затаили дыхание в ожидании матча. И ожидания их не подвели! Кто знает друг друга лучше, чем Эрик и Чарльз? Даже тренера – что «Аякса», что сборных Дании и Голландии признавали это.  
Тактической ошибкой Ольсена было ставить Леншерра на острие атаки – оно разбивалось о глухую защиту голландцев. Вернее, Эрик не мог обойти Чарльза. Юркий и моторный голландец будто читал мысли своего закадычного друга-соперника – ни один удар Эрика не пришелся не то, что в ворота, даже в штангу не попал. В отличии от удара Ван Перси.  
После финального свистка Эрик сердито пнул мяч – он терпеть не мог подводить команду – и пошел в сторону раздевалки. А в следующий миг датчанин был сбит с ног сумасшедше хохочущим голландцем, потянувшим вверх его футболку:  
– Друг мой, неужели ты думал, что твоя футболка уйдет к кому-то другому?


End file.
